


‘Let him come to you’

by sorrowthesparrow



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Fingerfucking, First Kiss, Genderfluid Character, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Sub Stiles, Top Derek Hale, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:03:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3228566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorrowthesparrow/pseuds/sorrowthesparrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wants to know why Derek keeps him at such a distance.<br/>Sure.<br/>Stiles can be a bit pushy but Derek knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	‘Let him come to you’

**Author's Note:**

> Alright we need to cover some basics here.
> 
> Derek's human side is what we would term a trans male.  
> This fic does not attempt to speak for or represent all trans persons.  
> Because Derek's wolf is male, Derek personally identifies as gender fluid. Most of those ideas are called upon from some of my own personal experiences with gender and gender identity and sex.  
> The terminology is pretty much appropriate.  
> Also trigger warning!: There is front hole finger penetration for about a line or three. 
> 
> Let me know if I need to clarify anything further.

Stiles wants to know why Derek keeps him at such a distance.

Sure.

Stiles can be a bit pushy but Derek knows.

From the beginning he has known that Stiles wants him. He is aware that Stiles can hardly look at him without wanting wax poetic about how handsome he is.

“You need to cool it a bit bro” Scott tells him. This is about the seventh time they have had this conversation and Stiles feels like he is being left out of some big secret.

“What do you mean? All I want is a yes or a no. I mean, you know me, Scott! I was in love with Lydia for ages and I was fucking relentless. I don’t know how to cool it!” Stiles flails around, his arms swinging as he tries to explain that he needs to be in Derek’s presence but it is up to Derek to define how. That either way Stiles will be there.

“Are you even gay, though? I mean you were with Malia, you crushed on Lydia for what feels like ever, and that’s it.” Scott smiles throwing popcorn at Stiles.

“Is he? Oh my God! Is that why you are asking? Do you know? He wants me, doesn't he? I have an in! Besides you know I think boundaries on sexuality are so 1921.”

“Calm the fuck down, man. Wait for him. If he wants you he will let you know. You know? You are not exactly being subtle so…” Scott turns back to the screen where they are watching the new Jake Gyllenhaal film.

“So, I am confused. Does this have the nightcrawler in it?”

“No! Scott, seriously, some of these days you are going to have to start listening to me. I said the very idea of them going out in the night to find newsworthy stuff is called ‘night crawling’.”

“Mmmhm. It still doesn't make any sense”

“Yeah, well. I don’t see how that is my problem” Stiles smiles, as he reaches for the popcorn and settles down in their flat. It has been ages since they hung out, with Scott focusing on the pack and university and getting a new girlfriend. He is glad the summer is here.

Stiles was busy too. Getting in Stanford was one of the most complicated things he could ever do.

He shares his apartment with Scott, who is going to Berkeley. Their apartment being smack in the middle of both universities. It makes commuting fair, was the logic they had come up with.

It is a large apartment that the pack comes to stay at sometimes.

“You smell so nervous, dude. You need to calm down a little, maybe”

“I can’t, we've had this conversation, Scott.”

“Okay, okay. Well, he is here...so.”

Stiles holds his breath because of course that is something he thinks will help.

Derek walks straight in; he is holding a large duffle bag of clothes because he will be staying here for a bit while he is working on his contracted job at the museum.

“Hi brother” Scott gets up and half hugs Derek. They are on those terms now. After traveling around with Braeden, Derek finally settled down and official joined the McCall pack. Although it is often referred to as the McCall- Hale pack. Stiles stand up too; he steps close to Derek and proffers his hand for the duffle bag.

Derek raises an eyebrow at Stiles and he merely smiles back. He fucking loves those eyebrows.

“Hello to you too, Derek” He reaches over and pulls the duffle bag from Derek’s grip and takes it to Derek’s room. Which is technically the second guest bedroom, but Derek visited so often and stayed in there that it was basically his room now.

Stiles drops the bag on the bed and stays there a bit. He is giving Scott and Derek time to just do whatever wolves need to do. Gossip or whatever.

When he gets back Derek has taken a seat right next to Scott on the couch, only leaving space on the left of him.

Stiles takes the seat and tries to focus on the film. They pass the popcorn back and forth, making a few comments about the film as they go.

“He is such a good actor” Derek says after a long silence. Jake’s character just broke the mirror and yeah, it is pretty good acting there.

“Mmmhm, Scott doesn't think so, but what does he know, am I right?” Stiles raises his arm for a high five not even thinking about what he is doing until Derek high fives him, smirking.

Stiles does a little dance internally. He made a joke that Derek actually smirked at. A joke he thought was funny enough to not just give a raised brow.

Stiles tries to sneak some glances at Derek. He is wearing his usual outfit. A tight t shirt that shows his muscles and a pair of what appear to be painted on dark jeans.

He looks good.

As the sun goes down and the pop corn runs out Stiles relaxes a bit more. More used to being around Derek again.

However, Scott has to go to some school showing in a few minutes, so goes to take a shower and leaves soon after that. Leaving Stiles and Derek sitting on the couch in silence while the film's credits begin to roll.

“I-I notice how you look at me, you know.” Derek states facing the TV. His posture is relaxed when Stiles looks at him, his hands are clasped over his crotch but his eyes are looking at Stiles.

“Yeah. uhm, I can’t exactly say I am sorry about that, but I guess, I am sorry if I am coming on a little strongly.”

Derek nods.

“Have you ever been with a man?” Derek asks after a bit of silence.

Stiles turns and faces him.

“No”

“Well, I am a man” Derek glances at Stiles like this should be news. Of course he is.

“I know. I have eyes.”

“Is that how you tell that someone is of a certain gender? With how they present?”

Stiles is a little taken aback. This is the oddest conversation he has had with Derek but also the most promising. He loves research though, he knows things, he understands things, and so answering such a question is almost too easy.

“Nope. I go by what someone tells me. Bodies are bodies. Like with hyenas, they have a large clitoris. Much larger than their male counterpart’s penis. Visually one might say they have a large penis. Bodies look like they look, you know and it has nothing to do with gender. Which we all know is social constructed...So with people, for example, some women have a large clitoris and very small breasts and a large amount of hair on their bodies. Would an ignorant person call that a dick and flat chest? Maybe, but that is not me. SO.”

Derek only raises an eyebrow again and then gets up, walking towards the kitchen. 

He is pleased though, Stiles can tell.

~*~

It has been a couple of days since Derek has been staying with Stiles and Scott in the pack flat and they are all properly drunk. Scott slipped some wolfs bane in their drinks so they could all celebrate Derek’s accomplishments a museum together.

“Dude! That was awesome. The triptych was so surreal” Stiles leans in and claps a hand on Derek’s back. Isaac, Liam, Brett, Lydia, Jackson, Scott, and Kira nod in agreement. They are sitting on the floor in the living room having a good time. The tension is there in room but Stiles can’t tell if it because of himself and Derek or because Scott and Kira are doing the on again off again thing.

Scott dims the lights for the movie they had decided to watch. They all turn to face to TV with their backs to the couches and blankets pulled high. It is the closest thing to a “sleep over” that Stiles has ever had. It would have been ridiculous if he didn't understand that it was a huge part of pack bonding.

He settles down at the far end of the group just in case he has to go the bathroom because alcohol pretty much goes right through him.

As the film starts, he tips his head back taking in the heady feeling of calm and happiness. He is happy and not stressed out at all.

His eyes are closed when he feels someone settle down next to him. He thinks it is probably Lydia; she usually sits next to him so they can talk film theory together.

He is ready to tease her about getting back with Jackson if she could have him and his brains when he opens his eyes finds Derek sitting next to him instead. He and Derek had been getting closer (in an intimate way) over the last couple of days. 

It dark, so it is hard to see his expression entirely but it doesn't matter. Derek got up from where he was sitting by Kira and moved four spaces to sit right next to Stiles.

Stiles ignores him. He ignores him because Scott is fucking right, dammit! He needs to chill. He needs to let Derek come to him if he wants to. And clearly he might because he literally is coming to him.

His body is mostly covered with the blanket, so he notices when it is lifted and Derek slips under it, covering his body as well.

They are touching from shoulder to toes but that is all. Stiles can feel the soft texture of Derek’s gym shorts against his bare thigh where his shorts have risen a little.

It is all he is able to think about. The shorts and the warmth.

*

It is hours later when everyone has relaxed into their spots and they are almost half way into the second movie when Stiles feels Derek pinky finger against his. It is brushing back and forth in way that makes his cock jerk and his stomach tighten. He does nothing about it though. He keeps his hand still and silently chants ‘let him come to you’ over and over again. The pinky rubbing feels like it might be turning into a hand holding situation, until Derek’s hand completely passes by Stiles’ and lands in his lap. It is covering his crotch. His crotch with his cock. His crotch with his hard cock that is jutting forward against the light fabric of his boxers briefs and gym shorts.  Stiles is about to really get into it when Derek pulls his hand back and places it on Stiles'. This all takes about 10 minutes, Derek’s movements slow and measured. He takes Stiles’ hand and places it over his crotch.

At first Stiles is curious as to why Derek is not just as hard as he is. Derek squeezes his hand and then lets go of it. Stiles takes this as a sign to say to fuck you to his ‘let him come to you’ chant and do something.

He runs his fingers over Derek’s entire pubic region, familiarizing himself with Derek before he pulls at the waist band and slips his fingers inside the shorts and boxer briefs. Derek’s hand furthest way from Stiles reaches for his phone and types something.

Stiles’ phone’s vibrations shock him a little. His eyes widening as the glances around the room to make sure no one is watching. They are all facing the TV, some sleeping, and some making out.

He reaches for his phone.

2:45 AM  
_I want you to touch me._

It is from Derek.

Stiles places the phone right between them, under the blanket and he leaves that conversation open just in case Derek sends him any more texts.

He does.

Stiles reaches lower and feels what he would call an obscenely erect cock. It is small,yeah, much smaller than average. But Stiles doesn't care about that stuff. A good four inches of cock is still cock. 

2:50 AM  
_That’s my cock._

Stiles leans his head against Derek’s shoulder. Of course it is. He nods vehemently as he takes it between his thumb and first two fingers and strokes.

Derek’s breathing hikes up immediately and Stiles phones vibrates almost nonstop.

2:50 AM  
_you are turning me on so much right now. Fuck, Jerking my cock in front of everyone, like you can't help yourself_

2:50 AM  
_I want you to suck me so bad._

2: 50 AM  
_You don’t care that I am on the smaller side, do you?_

And Stiles shakes his head. He really does not care about size. His hand picks up pace.

2: 51 AM  
_I’m so fucking hard and close don’t stop_

Again Stiles shakes his head. He can smell Derek from here.

He knows the pack can for sure smell him. He doesn't give a fuck though.

He said goodbye to privacy the day he discovered Scott had super senses.

His arm is starting to hurt and Derek is wet, his cock is completely covered in precum and a midst Stiles jerking him furiously, his fingers slip lower and dip inside Derek. He freezes, ready to apologize, his hand moving back up and out. Derek grabs it and keeps it there.

3:01 AM  
_It is fine. Finger me_

And officially the jig is up. There is no way they can pretend to be doing anything other than fucking hooking up when Stiles groans like that. He glances up and again still, no one is looking. Their eyes glued to the screen and the others glued shut.

He lifts his head and presses his forehead against Derek’s. Derek turns to face him. They are looking into each other’s eyes as Stiles slides his finger lower. This time with purpose, inside Derek.

The blanket is still covering them, so when Derek widens his legs making more space for Stiles’ hand, it is barely noticeable.

Stiles fumbles for his phone and send a quick text to Derek.

3: 10 AM  
**My room please. I can’t keep quiet and I need be able to check about boundaries in real time**

Derek nods and Stiles pulls back. They both stand and quickly make their way to Stiles' bedroom.

It is dark in there so there isn't much of a change in atmosphere.

Derek presses Stiles against the wall and pulls his own shorts and boxer briefs down. He roughly grabs Stiles’ hand and presses it against himself. He growls as Stiles slides three fingers in, leaning down to capture Stiles’ lips. It is a rough kiss and Stiles can't get over the feeling Derek’s beard against his face. Everything about Derek is so manly. So powerful.

So when Derek pushes on Stiles’ shoulders, Stiles is not sure how he couldn't comply. He slides down until he is face to cock with Derek. He takes all of Derek’s cock in and sucks. Derek tastes shockingly sweet and drives Stiles mad.

“Fuck my mouth. Take control. Fuck my face, please” he pants as he pushes his bottoms down enough to take himself in hand.

Derek’s hand lowers from the wall and into his hair. His grip is tight as he steps forward and places his entire crotch over Stiles’ mouth. Stiles goes with what he likes, he likes his cock sucked, then his balls and perineum licked. So he does just that. He sucks, and then dips his head lower to lick Derek like he would like it and Derek growls again. His hand pressing Stiles impossibly closer.

“You are going to make me cum.” Derek’s voice is tight in a way Stiles has never heard it. It is a deep baritone that sends shivers down his back. His own hand is picking up pace. He is close too.

He has stopped trying to hold back the noise he is making. Groaning and grunting every time Derek thrusts into his mouth. He comes first. His hips lifting off the floor to fuck into his tight grip.

He cums so hard it covers Derek’s inner thighs and without another thought, Stiles lowers his head and licks it all up, enjoying the feeling of Derek’s thigh hair against his tongue, before he takes Derek’s cock back in his mouth.

Derek sounds so fucking feral; his growling and snarling is entirely constant now. Stiles is sure he has shifted. His hips buck a few more times before he stills completely. Stiles laps up the cum up immediately.

 Derek's legs give out give at the feeling of mouth and tongue on his now sensitive body. He lowers himself until he is kneeling in front of Stiles.

They don’t say anything.

It is dark so they can’t really see each other. Well at least Stiles can’t see Derek. He reaches out and Derek pulls him into a tight hug.

“Does this mean I get a chance? That was some award winning cock sucking if I can say so myself” He is teasing and almost regrets not turning on the light to see what Derek’s reaction is. Whether it is his unimpressed eyebrow raise or if it is his ‘you amuse me but I don’t want your head to get too big so I won’t show it' eyebrow raise. Derek instead, laughs. He laughs and it warms Stiles.

“Are you sure you have never done that before?”

“Had a cock in my mouth? Yes sir, you were the first. Award winning, ey?”

“It’s debatable.” Stiles can hear the smile in his words. Derek stands and pulls Stiles along.

They take a shower together in silence.

Stiles returns to chanting ‘let him come to you’.

He needs to let Derek set the pace. He like it he finds. He likes being the slightly submissive one.

~*~

  
“So how was it? Getting your face fucked for the first time” Scott laughs. Stiles knows he is merely teasing but he is also a little serious. It is his way of asking about how everything went, not just the sex.

“Let him come to you” Stiles winks and leans back in the chair.

Derek and he had slept in their own beds for the sake of taking things slow.

“Are you together now?”

“Uhm, not exactly. I think we are pacing ourselves, you know?”

“I hear you.”

“How were you and Kira? Did I miss anything?”

“Yeah, but not about that. Liam kissed me.” Scott laughs. He is amused. Stiles takes a minute to actually look at him, realizing how much time has passed from when they were kids trying to navigate wolf hood and emerging adulthood. Scott’s voice is deeper, he seemed to completely grow into himself, though not much taller, he was buff. There was no way anyone could deny that he was alpha.

“So, what did you do?” Stiles smiles.

“Nothing at all. I mean, I kissed him back, but it was definitely a wolf thing on my part.”

“Nice marks” Lydia whistles as she walks in from the bathroom. Stiles glances down, not seeing anything, he moves to the full length mirror.

His shoulders are covered with aggressive looking nail/claw marks, angry red lines decorating his pale skin. He is just wearing shorts, looks at himself again.

Scott was right.

He shouldn't have been so pushy and desperate because he too has grown into himself quite well.

His has broad shoulders and strong arms. His chest is dusted with light hairs that slightly obscure the Triskele tattoo on his left pectoral muscle. The hairs lead the eyes all the way down and into his shorts.  He is pretty big. Next to Derek, Stiles makes sense. They look like the lift together and share similar grooming habits both being the hairiest of the pack. They are about the same height and size. Yeah.

Derek comes out soon after as well. He is wearing Stiles’ sweat pants and nothing else. He smiles at Stiles and bumps shoulders with him as he moves to get a bowl of cereal.

Stiles finally finds out that the big secret that prevented Derek from acknowledging his interest for last couple of years was that Derek had been scarred in the shitty relationships he was in before Braeden. He wouldn't just jump into something. So Stiles promises to let Derek come to him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please do leave me some constructive criticism where I need it, some love if you feel it, and some hellos for the hell of it.  
> Enjoy! ^_^


End file.
